I'll Miss You
by Wyoming
Summary: Cameron took the last step forward, closing the gap between them, they were so close House could feel the heat from her body. She looked up into his eyes, trying to search for something to go on, I'll miss you. she repeated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I'll Miss You

**Rating**: T ...for now

**Spoilers**: All three seasons, especially the finale Human Error

**Author's Note**: Ok, so this is a Round Robin fic started by me and speedmonkey. I'll do a chapter and then she'll do a chapter and then I'll do one and...yeah you get the point. lol. (first chapter is hers if you're curious)

**Pairings**: House/Cameron.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, it all belongs to Fox...though it would be nice to have the characters to play with :)

**I'll Miss You**

Make a joke.

I expect you to be just fine.

Her last three words echo through your mind like a bad song. You completeley block out the rest of the conversation and focus on her last words. You could have sworn there was hesitation. You look down at your arm and you can still feel the heat from where her hand had been when she looked up at you. The warmth spreading up your arm and through each ventricle of your heart and back out, cascading down the rest of your body.

House didn't know how long he had stood there in his office. He debated whether or not he should talk to Wilson about his problems. House had always felt alone but he had never actually been alone. Two of his doctors quit and he fired one of them. He brought this upon himself. He knew Foreman didn't really want to quit yet House did nothing to make him stay. He fired Chase for a reason. He couldn't stand him.

But Cameron?

Why did she leave?

House knew that she may have gotten all she could from her job. But he didn't think that was the real reason. House knew her and Chase had something going on but he didn't think it was serious enough for him to act upon.

House sat down at his desk where she had been sitting mere minutes ago. He looked around the room and let out a slow sigh as he tapped the butt of his cane on the carpeted floor.

"You want to go for a drink?" came Wilson's usual tone.

House starred at the wall for a few minutes before answering Wilson's question, "No," he said miserably.

WIlson looked at his friend confused and took a step forward, "You alright?"

Another sigh, "Cameron quit," he stated, the words sounding fowl on his tongue.

Wilson looked at House horrified, "She what?" he stated. "She couldn't...she lo-" House interrupted his friend's sentence with a glare which made WIlson stop immediatley. "What are you going to do?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged and propped his legs up on his desk, "There's nothing I can do."

Wilson gave House a look, "House...you don't have a team," he stated.

"Neither do you," House countered. "And you're doing just fine."

"But you won't," Wilson stated.

And House knew it. He could survive without Chase. He could find someone else to pick on to replace Foreman but without Cameron...House had nothing.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cameron sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. She left Princeton-Plainsboro...again. She'd gone to Chase's house, but it was nothing more than the need for attention. Now, she was home, the place that she often hated. This was where she had time to think, and to contemplate her actions.

With an exasperated sigh, she dropped her keys onto the table and immidiately went to the bathroom to take her shower. She then stripped all of her clothes down and got in, letting out a long breath as she felt the water pound into her back.

That's when all the thoughts came back to her. Foreman left, and Chase left, and then she left. She was going to miss all of them, but House was the one on her mind right now. She knew she loved him the moment that she walked into the hospital, but it didn't matter, she left, and she was never going to see House again. He was a memory; she wasn't going to go back to that disaster.

A few minutes later, she got out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel after wrapping herself in a robe. She got changed into her pajamas and settled down on the couch to watch a sad movie, but she was interrupted about halfway through.

The knock on her door was one she'd heard many times before. She opened it with tearstains down her face, and a tissue in her hand. She smiled a little when she saw Wilson, but his face didn't reflect hers. He wore a look of worry on his face.

"Cameron, are you alright? You're crying," Wilson said as he walked in and wiped the tearstains from her eyes. Wilson had always been a good friend to her and he helped her through some of the hardest decisions that she had to make.

"Yeah, Flicka, one of the saddest movies I've ever watched," she said with a smirk as she pointed to the television. He nodded knowingly, then went and sat down on the couch; she soon joined him.

"So you quit," he said, not looking at her. He kept his eyes on the screen.

"Yeah, I did. The weird thing is, I really don't know why. I guess I just didn't want to be the only one that had to suffer."

Wilson sighed and nodded a little. "You're right. I really don't blame you, but this hospital needs you. It needs all three of you, and you're just as big a part as the rest of the team. He can't survive without you guys."

Cameron sighed a little and shook her head. "I can't, Wilson, I just can't work with him. He's an ass, and he doesn't give a crap about his employees or his patients. Whoever gets hired in my place I hope they have a lot of aspirin because House is going to pick them apart until they break." Wilson caught the sadness in her voice, and he could tell that House had done the same thing to her.

"Don't give up Allison," he said lightly. She looked over at him and bit her lip. With that, he pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. She swore that he was like her mentor, helping her through things when she needed him most. She was so grateful for that, and she would never take it for granted. "If he can give me one very good reason for me to go back to work, I will, but right now, he's just too much of an ass for me to even consider it. I wore my heart on my sleeve for him, and he gave me nothing but pain in return."

Wilson rolled his eyes. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson stayed at Cameron's until the movie was over and headed back to House's place. No doubt barrying himself into scotch and his piano. Wilson took out his spare key he still had from when he lived with him and opened the door.

House heared his door open but didn't look up, he kept his eyes trained on the white of the keys. He lifted his hand and picked up his glass of scotch and took a long swig from it, letting the cool liquid into his mouth and running down his throat, spreading through out his body.

"I went to see Cameron." Wilson stated from the couch.

House nodded slightly as he played a few sad notes on the piano.

"You miss her." Wilson stated.

House sighed, "I do not."

Wilson laughed lightly, "How long are you going to deny it?" he asked. "She was sitting in her apartment crying." he stated. "Because of you. You treat her and everyone else around you like a piece of crap. You treat me like a piece of crap."

House slammed his fist down onto the keys, "What do you want from me?" he asked angrily.

"I want you to act like a human being." Wilson said in a caring tone. House was his best friend believe it or not and he cared. "I want you to stop taking vicodin, I want you to stop treating everyone like crap because of what went wrong with your leg and what Stacey did to you."

House laughed lightly, "This has nothing to do with Stacey."

Wilson gave him a slight nod, "Maybe Stacey does have nothing to do with the fact why you are so bitter maybe its just the fact that you are crippled."

House made a shocked face, "Really?" he asked. "Why gee, Dr. Wilson I do believe you are right." he said as he waved the cane in front of his friend's face.

"People think different of crippled people, they treat them like crap, so you think you had better treat people like crap before they treat you that way." he said honestly. "The world doesn't revolve around you, House, get over yourself before you lose more then your team."

"What like you?" House asked.

Wilson stopped when he got to the door and then turned around, "I was going to say your job." he started. "But yeah, like me." he said as he walked out the door, letting the metal slam behind him.

House stared at the closed door and then turned back to his piano. He finished off his glass of scotch and went to go pour himself another glass when his eye caught his phone. He picked it up and slowly dialed Cameron's number.

"Hello?" came Cameron's voice. It sounded different. It sounded weak and fragile. "Hello?"

House let his eyes slip closed and hung up the phone. He placed it back down on the small table next to him and picked it up again, only to put it back down. He couldn't deal with that right now. He couldn't deal with his mistakes.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys, it's great to see all of you readig it. Don't forget, credit goes out to speedmonkey too, it's a round robin fic. We have up to chapter 6 written, and depending on how fast you guys review is how fast the next chapter gets put up/written.

Chapter 4:

It was very rare that Cameron got phone calls, and this was the first time she'd ever picked up the phone to just hear someone breathing in her ear. It was creepy, and not to mention made her curious. Right now, she was a bit scared. She wanted to get out of her house, so she went. She grabbed her keys and started to drive.

She drove for about a half an hour thinking about what had happened earlier today. A little while later, she found herself at House's doorstep. It was probably about a half an hour after Wilson left.

With a hesitant sigh, she knocked on the door. After waiting about a minute, she knocked again. Little did she know, House was directly on the other side of the door, and he knew it was her.

"House…it's me," Cameron called, not knowing that he was right there, and could hear her if she did so much as whisper. He finally opened the door, and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" House asked, which was no different from when he saw her at work. He was the same bitter person.

"I um, someone called my house, and I was freaked out and then I went for a drive, and then all of a sudden I found myself here. I just…I need to know something," she said lightly as she looked up at him, straight into his eyes.

House stepped to the side and let her in, and guided her to the couch. They both sat down and were in silence for a minute, just staring at random things on the wall.

"So what did you come here to ask me?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit lighter than it had before.

"I wanted to know why you care. Why did you care when I left the first time? You agreed to go out on a date with me when you obviously didn't want to. You were willing to give me anything to get me back to work. What changed? What's different this time that you don't even care?"

"I've given up," House said quickly. "If you don't want to work as my employee then why should I force you. You said it yourself, I hired you because you were pretty, you know that you deserve someone who will look at your hard work instead of how pretty your face is."

Cameron nodded a little and sighed. "So you never really cared about me, you just wanted something pretty to look at. Like a picture in a museum," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It took House a few moments before he responded. "You know, I don't see how this conversation can end without an argument. So just spare me and get to the point."

Cameron sighed and got up. She didn't want this, and now she was convinced that House was never going to change. She walked out the door and quickly shut it, leaving his apartment.

She left behind a very pissed off House. Not at her, but at himself. Every chance he got to be nice to her, or compliment her, he never did. He couldn't bring down that wall, not just yet.

TBC………..


	5. Chapter 5

House watched his front door for a few minutes after she left. Half hoping she would suddenly re appear and he'd be able to stop her, the other half of his hoping she'd knock on the door again. House gripped the handle of his cane like it was his only life line.

He screwed things up to badly. Of course he cared when she quit the first time, he cared now. House sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He hobbled over to the door and grabbed his jacket, putting it on he headed out the door. No amount of vocodin and scotch was going to fix this problem. He needed to talk to her. He needed to spill the beans.

Cameron left House's place in a mix of emotions. She was angry at him for not speaking up and saying what he felt, part of her was angry at her self for going over there and apart of her was upset with herself for falling in love with him.

After she went back to her apartment she went into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and the bottle of wine from her pantry. She poured herself a glass and curled up on the couch. She was half way finished with her glass before she heared the unmistakable sound of House's cane against her door. Cameron let her eyes slip closed for a brief minute before opening the door, "What do you want?" she asked, blocking his way in.

House looked down at his shoes and then back up at her, "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why?" Cameron asked, no expression on her face.

"Are you hungry?" House asked.

Cameron's face went from expressionless to confused in a matter of three seconds, "What?"

House sighed, "Can I come in?"

Cameron looked up at him for a minute before giving in to his icy blue eyes and stepping aside, letting him in.

House took in her living room, never being past the door step before. "Nice." he said lightly.

Cameron sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, staying by the door, "What do you want, House?" she asked.

House nodded gently, "Straight to the point, I like it." he said, avoiding the subject.

Cameron let out another sigh, this time a little more angrier, "What do you want?" she asked again.

House looked up at her and then look back down at the ground, "I wanted you back at the hospital the first time because you are a great doctor." he said lightly.

Cameron looked up at him and then moved in front of him, "Is that it?" she asked.

House let his eyes slip closed for a minute, "And because I liked you." he said honestly.

Cameron looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "And you don't know?" she asked.

House looked at her for a minute and could sense her uneasyness, "No." he lied. "I don't." he said lightly. "The hospital needs you."

"Is that it?" Cameron asked, taking one more step closer to him, giving him one final chance to admit his feelings.

House gave her a confused look, "Isn't that enough?" heasked.

Cameron sighed, "Not for me." she said honestly.

House looked at her and nodded, "I'm not going out on another date with you." she said honestly.

House looked down at her, "Good." he said, his voice wavering. "because I had no intention of going out with you again, I mean you are dating Chase now right. You two getting hot and heavy in the janitors closet and all."

Cameron sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She didn't want a relationship with Chase and right now she didn't want a relationship with House either, but then again she did. Her heart and her head were telling her two different things. Which was another reason for why she left the hospital.

"What?" House asked. "No comment. No 'stay out of personal life'?" he asked.

Cameron took the last step forward, closing the gap between them, they were so close House could feel the heat from her body. She looked up into his eyes, trying to search for something to go on, "I'll miss you." she repeated.

House felt as if his heart sink, hearing those words once was enough. Cameron gave him a small found smile and brushed passed him. House lifted up his arm and grabbed hers, stopping her from getting away.

TBC...


End file.
